


The Sharpest Lives

by jinmints



Series: A Type 2 Kind of Thirstiness [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Vampires, did i mention this is a vampire fic please be aware, vampire haechan is really. something else huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinmints/pseuds/jinmints
Summary: Renjun is stuck outside during a terrible blizzard. His phone is dead, his car won't start, and he's soaked to the bone.Fortunately, a kind stranger seems to have no issue in taking him in for the night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: A Type 2 Kind of Thirstiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592545
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	The Sharpest Lives

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone i'm alive!!! wild!!! this is probably. the most self-indulgent thing ive written whoops
> 
> please be mindful of the tags!

The tension between the two of them is palpable from the moment they meet. The circumstance is already so dramatic. Poor, dear Renjun just _had_ to run out of gas miles away from the main road during a blizzard and his phone just _had_ to die before he could call for help. The only residences _had_ to be tall, intimidating mansions with heavy iron knockers that were only just in his reach and took all of his strength to move. After three heavy, booming knocks, Renjun stood, shivering in the cold, praying someone would be home and that they were kind enough to let him call for a taxi. 

He slowly began giving up faith as the snow further drenched his already soaking hair and clothes. He was about to turn away when the door slowly pulled itself open, a figure illuminated by the warm light of the mansion’s interior. The figure stood in the doorway, carefully examining Renjun without saying a word. 

Renjun nearly forgot himself as he took in the features of the person in front of him. He was slender and elegant, the fabric of his silk pajamas beautifully accentuating his delicate frame. He was simply stunning. Everything about him radiated beauty, from his dark, alluring eyes to his full lips. It took a Renjun a few seconds to remember that he needed to give a reason for his intruding so late at some point. He shook himself out of his shock, forcing himself to stutter through his greeting. 

“I, um… I’m terribly sorry to bother you so late. I hope I didn’t wake you or anything. It’s just- I’ve had a very long night, you see. I’m supposed to be heading home but my car broke down and my phone is dead, and it’s really. It’s really cold. I’m really sorry for disturbing you, but would it be alright if I could borrow your phone?” Renjun rambled on, nervously playing with his hands as he spoke.

The stranger was silent for a moment. Finally, he pursed his lips, leaning against the door’s sturdy frame. 

“You poor thing,” he began. His voice poured out of his mouth like honey; slow and sweet. “It’s absolutely dreadful outside. Judging by your clothes, you couldn’t have been walking for a short time. Why don’t you come inside and warm up for a bit? You can call for someone as soon as the storm lets up.” 

Renjun let out a sigh of relief, eagerly nodding his head in agreement. “Please. You’re too kind, I can’t thank you enough.” 

The stranger just smiled at him as he stepped out of the way, allowing Renjun to enter. “Oh, it’s nothing at all. I’m sure you’ll be able to find _some_ way to repay me.” His voice was sultry, accompanied by a wink with intent too flirtatious to miss. 

Renjun’s poor heart skipped a beat. He stood there, dumbfounded, mouth agape. He couldn’t think of any combination of words that would be an appropriate response. Luckily, before he could embarrass himself, the stranger cut him off with a light laugh. 

“Please. I’m only joking. You’ve been through enough tonight, I won’t ask for anything in return. Now, come in before you turn into an icicle. And you should close your mouth,” the stranger teased. “You’ll catch flies.”

Renjun finally shook himself out of his stupor, snapping his mouth shut. Despite this being an act of kindness from the stranger, Renjun couldn’t shake the feeling that he was walking straight into the lion’s den. But that was absurd. The stranger was probably just a bit eccentric, anyone living alone in a mansion so far away from civilization would be. He pushed forward, ignoring any lingering feelings of panic and doubt. Really, what was the worst that could happen?

The warmth of the inside of the mansion was more than welcome to Renjun’s freezing body. He was still shivering and dripping melting snow as he followed the stranger further inside to an open sitting room. Everything about the interior of the house was so extravagant, like something out of a renaissance painting. The stranger motioned for Renjun to take a seat in front of the tall, roaring fireplace. 

“You stay here,” the stranger instructed. “I’ll fetch you a towel to dry off. You should take your coat off as well, it won’t do you any good to sit in wet clothing.”

Before he could protest, the stranger disappeared into a different room, leaving Renjun to slowly defrost by the fire. He did as he was told, stripping himself of his coat, his drenched boots, and the socks that had soaked through. He laid them all out on top of the brick in front of the fire, hoping it would dry enough to be comfortable by the time the storm subsided and he was able to leave. The rest of his clothes had soaked through as well, but he wasn’t about to strip down entirely in a stranger’s home. Sitting in front of the fire drip drying where handsome brick met plush carpet would have to do for now.

Despite his situation, Renjun was disturbingly calm. As soon as he entered the stranger’s home, a sense of warm relief washed over him. It didn’t matter that he was freezing or soaked to the bone, or that his car had been abandoned in the woods somewhere. Any concerns he had about how welcoming the stranger seemed to be dripped off of him with the melted snow.

The stranger returned a few minutes later, tossing the soft towel in his direction. He took a seat in front of him, choosing to sit in his chair rather than on the floor. Renjun gladly accepted the towel, drying off his still-dripping hair. It was an odd dynamic; the stranger sitting with a single crossed leg in the chair, Renjun comfortably sat on the floor in front of him. Neither of them commented on it. 

“Thank you. I can’t thank you enough, really. I hope I’m not keeping you up too late.” Renjun said, wrapping the towel around his shoulders. It wouldn’t do much to dry his clothes, but at least it would keep him a bit warm.

The stranger responded with a warm smile, relaxing into the chair. “Not at all. I’m quite a bit of a night owl, actually. I think we’re due for an introduction though, don’t you? If you’re going to be staying the night I’d like to at least know your name.” 

The pair ended up talking for hours. The stranger, Donghyuck, had a certain quality about him that made him incredibly easy to like. He was handsome, stunning even, but he was also charming and easy to trust. Renjun felt like he’d known Donghyuck for years in such a short amount of time. 

And his _eyes._

Renjun often found himself having to ask Donghyuck to repeat what he’d just said, it was so easy to get lost in them. He could see the burning embers of the fire in their reflection, but they were so captivating beyond that, it was difficult for Renjun to look away at times. Fortunately, Donghyuck seemed to understand, playfully teasing him every time he got lost. Perhaps that was a common occurrence for him. Renjun didn’t doubt it, not with the way his eyes sparkled and shifted shades in such an entrancing manner.

Donghyuck was in the middle of scolding him for zoning out again when Renjun was overtaken by a yawn. Just how late had it gotten? Usually Renjun didn’t get sleepy until well into the night, but it had only been around nine when he’d turned up at Donghyuck’s door. He reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Oh - I suppose it’s getting late, isn’t it? I almost forgot you would need to sleep at some point.” Donghyuck stood, extending his hand to help Renjun up. “Come on, now. I’ll show you to one of the spare rooms. You must be exhausted, after the day you’ve had.”

Renjun pouted. He didn’t _want_ to go to sleep yet. He wanted to stay up all night, burning the memory of Donghyuck’s sweet laugh into his brain. Despite himself, he nodded, taking Donghyuck’s hand. He must have been more tired than he thought. His body felt heavy and relaxed at the same time, like he had already fallen asleep and his conscious mind was the only thing keeping him awake. He followed Donghyuck through the long hallways, his brain only clearly processing the figure in front of him and those beautiful eyes whenever he turned around. 

After what felt like ages of turning through hallways and corridors, Donghyuck finally opened a room for him. Everything in this mansion felt so extravagant, Renjun was almost afraid to climb into bed and fall asleep on the expensive sheets. Still, he was falling asleep where he stood, so that internal conflict would quickly be pushed out of his mind. If it weren’t for Donghyuck’s hands on his shoulders to steady him, Renjun surely would have fallen over. 

“Oh,” Donghyuck’s voice cut through Renjun’s mental haze. “You should have told me your clothes were still wet. You shouldn’t sleep in these, you’ll catch a cold. Here, darling, let me get you something dry to change into.” 

_Darling._

Renjun felt himself smile at the pet name. Of course Donghyuck was going to take care of him again. He was so selfless, helping out poor Renjun when he needed it most. If only he weren’t so sleepy, he could offer to help Donghyuck in return. Instead, all he could do was wait and fight to stay awake as he waited for Donghyuck to come back. 

He’s only mildly successful. He doesn’t hear Donghyuck come in, but he isn’t startled by the sudden hand running up his arm. He’s safe with Donghyuck. He even helps Renjun strip himself of his still-damp garments and change into the warm, dry clothes he’d so generously provided. The clothes he’d been provided were silk, matching Donghyuck’s own. Renjun was beginning to doubt that the other owned anything else. He forced his eyes to stay open for just a little longer, trying to understand the look Donghyuck was giving him. He was staring at Renjun so intensely, like a starving man who had been presented with a five-course meal. 

It’s wordless, the way Donghyuck beckons him forward. All he does is tilt his head to the side, a playful smirk spread across his face, and Renjun is helpless. He climbs up onto the bed, making himself comfortable in the space across from Donghyuck. 

He isn’t startled when Donghyuck reaches out to him, nor does he pull away when he reached out to run his fingers through Renjun’s still-wet hair. His hand continued, ghosting over the back of Renjun’s neck, finally resting on his shoulder, right where the fabric of his borrowed pajamas began. The touch was slow, deliberate, like he was afraid Renjun would shatter if he pressed too hard. 

He doesn’t fight it when Donghyuck pulls him forward into a kiss. His lips are soft and warm, perfect, like the rest of him. Yet they taste faintly of something Renjun can’t quite place. Before he can run his tongue over Donghyuck’s bottom lip to find out, the other pulls away. He’s moved his hand up the back of his neck, gently cradling Renjun’s head with his fingers laced through his hair. He’s so pliant under Donghyuck’s touch. He hardly resists when Donghyuck pulls him into his lap, he’s too concerned with baring his neck for the other to press sweet open-mouthed kisses into. 

Every touch from Donghyuck spread electricity across Renjun’s skin. It was almost too much. The sensation of Donghyuck sucking small bruises into his neck and collar, the warm hands ghosting across Renjun’s chest. He’d just put them on, but it wasn’t long until the silk pajama top had been opened and pushed halfway off his shoulder. Every little thing Donghyuck does to him sends a new wave of hot pleasure coursing through his veins. By the time he pulls away, Renjun is trembling. 

The look in Donghyuck’s eyes was _primal._ Had Renjun not known better, he would have mistaken it for hunger instead of lust. His brain was so scattered, Renjun almost didn’t notice the shift in Donghyuck’s eye color. The deep, endless pools that Renjun had lost himself in were now a burning dark red shade. 

Renjun doesn’t have enough time to register fear before Donghyuck sinks his teeth into his collar. There’s a distinct, sharp pain from his initial bite, but it’s almost immediately soothed by the numbing heat spreading from the wound. Renjun is too plagued by shock to try and push Donghyuck away. Instead, he’s frozen in place, resigned to feel Donghyuck’s claws gently rake down his back as he laps up the blood spilling from Renjun’s collar.

As Donghyuck continues to drink from him, Renjun slowly loses track of where his body ends and where Donghyuck begins. That warm, numbing venom is coursing through his veins, replacing any pain he’d felt with electric pleasure. He can’t help but let out a shaky moan as his limbs lose their strength. He sinks deeper into Donghyuck, and Donghyuck sinks deeper into _him_. 

The deeper Donghyuck drinks, the dizzier the world becomes. By the time Donghyuck pulls away, the room around him has become nothing but a hazy blur of shapes and colors. Distantly, he recognizes Donghyuck’s forehead pressed against his own, his lips stained red. 

Renjun can only manage a whimper. Donghyuck’s lips curl into a smile. His voice is sweet, his tone soothing. 

_“You’ve been so good for me, treasure. Sleep. You deserve it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> bitches will let a naive young boy take refuge in their giant ass mansion and drink all their blood and be like cant help being a gemini :/
> 
> anyway. feel free to come yell @ me on twitter @vamprenjun !!! 
> 
> thank you goodnight!


End file.
